Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Recently developed Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) radio technology (as known in the art) enables communications-based active safety systems. Communication links for such applications need to be reliable, high speed, low latency links that are immune to extreme weather conditions and that work reliably in high speed mobility conditions and multipath roadway environments.
In 2012, there were 3,921 people killed and 104,000 people injured in crashes involving large trucks. In the United States, 333,000 large trucks were involved in traffic crashes during 2012. According to many insurance carriers, in over 90 percent of right turn squeeze situations, either the truck driver is cited for unsafe turning or even without a citation issued, the trucking company still must pay for the damage to the other vehicle. Because of the length of the truck, if the truck driver or the other vehicle driver misjudge the path of travel of the inside tire, the vehicles end up in a crash. Right turns are typically a problem for trucks. Accidents can occur when other vehicles squeeze into the area along the right side of the truck. The other vehicle may be attempting to pass on the right or make a right turn inside of the turn of the truck.